


Святочное чтиво

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: по заявке:пожалуйста, уползите (СПОСОБ НЕ ВАЖЕН) Кагари и Чхве из башни Нона, и пусть прячутся от преследований и пытаются слить инфу про мозги в коробочках в сеть/связаться с товарищами (Кагари/ещё что-нибудь в том же роде и с неожиданными результатами (особенно хорошо, если информация про "Сивилла-то у нас - мозги в коробках!" не вызовет предполагаемого фурора). Можно маленькое мини! Способ уползания любой, хоть бы и вовсе без конкретики! По вкусу можно добавить к ним Мксм, как раз сбежавшего от Томы, бабушки и дедушкиа если это почему-то нельзя, то хочу про вежливого, хорошо воспитанного инспектора Ваку и плохо воспитанного патрульного Мару, а также их друзей и знакомых (в случае Ваку даже родственников и жену!), по мотивам макси со спецквеста. пусть все празднуют рождество как могут, флафф, рейтинг, поиски подарков, разговоры о том, как влиять на социум, намёки на ужасные интриги за кадром и обязательно хорошее воспитание





	Святочное чтиво

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



_Чудо противоречит не законам природы, а лишь нашим представлениям о законах природы._  
Блаженный Августин

**Истинное лицо Сивиллы (часть первая)**

— В одном восстание лучше войны, — потерев переносицу под очками, отмечает бывший директор Бюро помощи жертвам военных действий Ёситоси Ваку, уволившийся ровно пять лет назад, под Рождество. — Когда объявляют восстание, бороться выходят только желающие.  
За столом напротив него без вести пропавший пять лет назад аналитик Бюро общественной безопасности Сатоси Мару подбирает палочками остатки сырого кальмара с дайконом и в который раз промахивается, потому что не смотрит в тарелку. Все его внимание — на растянутом между ними с Ваку голографическом экране, разделенном на десятки квадратов.   
— Революция, — уточняет он, нахмурившись.  
— Прости?  
— Не путай восстание с революцией. То, что вышло из этого - бунт, злобный, жадный, бессмысленный и беспощадный. Никакой души в нем нет, одни идиоты.  
Пока они завтракают на крыше небоскреба Роппонги Хилз, считающегося непригодным к использованию последние десять лет, но все же почему-то не снесенном - подоспевшая военная техника зачищает последние очаги беспорядков в припортовых районах Токио. Восстание шлемов захлебывается, так и не распространившись на остальные города. Бывший директор выиграл у пропавшего без вести аналитика ящик брюта.  
— Кажется, — хмурится Ваку — мы кое-что упустили.  
— Ты смотри, целый Ганеша в пятом квадрате. Они что, серьезно? Тяжелый боевой дрон?! Это же жилой квартал!  
— Твой смертник, который был в подвале, в голограмме Кима… он снимал все на телефон.  
— А? Ну да, Ким бы наверняка так поступил. У меня эта операция продумана до мельчайших деталей, с учетом всех особенностей профиля. Как ты и хотел. Тома был в восторге, абсолютный псих. Вот, полюбуйся, самолетик с его телом уже нашли. Но вообще, знаешь, что? Я уже слишком стар для этой дряни. Я хочу на пенсию. Куда-нибудь на тихий спокойный остров в Тихом океане, где тепло круглый год, ананасы прямо на деревьях и нет никаких сканеров. И никаких ебанутых на всю голову сексуально озабоченных мудаков, херящих отличный проект.  
— Где телефон, Мару?

 

**Тест Тьюринга**

Так должен чувствовать себя процессор в спящем режиме. Ослепительная вспышка, завершающая все операции, и тишина. Ничем не пошевелить. Сухо и кисловато во рту, но даже не оближешь пересохшие губы — из-за резиновой пластины, намордника, засунутого между зубами и закрепленного где-то снаружи. Иногда что-то вздрагивает под спиной, вроде еще немного гудит. Или это гул в ушах. Кагари не уверен даже в том, что у него до сих пор есть уши. Он никогда в своей жизни так много не думал, как это неопределенное время темноты. Черт его знает, сколько оно тянется. Час, день, год.  
Кагари думает: вот, директор Бюро. Железная Касэй — все ее так называли, а он увидел. Оплавленную кислотой, сползающую кусками псевдокожу, из-под которой пробегают искры по телу. Страшную, лишенную губ улыбку — одними зубами. Ультрамариновый свет в искусственных зрачках. Ее бы без вопросов взяли на главную роль в «Рассвете кибер-мертвецов», если бы Сивилла обезумела настолько, что обратно разрешила всем своим милым добропорядочным гражданам смотреть ужастики. Сивилла, думает дальше Кагари, стараясь не вспоминать, как рядом бугрилась кипящими бело-розовыми кучами плоти, разлеталась в клочья голова корейца. Ему показалось, или она тоже была ненастоящая. Он уже не знает. Ему кажется, если бы увидел со стороны, как разлетается на куски сам — там наверняка были бы платы и шестеренки.  
— Ебанулись, — повторяет про себя Кагари. — Ебанулись. Ебанулись. Ебанулись.  
Сивилла, мысленно пятится он подальше от этой головы, открытого люка, света в конце железного мостика — назад, к металлическим ступенькам, ведущим наверх. Инкубатор мозгов. Матрица наяву. Мы — просто машины, упирается Кагари в самую страшную за это темное время, самую простую мысль; у него нет рта, чтобы кричать и ног, чтобы сбежать наружу из подвала. Мы — сон погруженных в питательный раствор людей. Мы все — как директор. Куклы Сивиллы.   
Он как будто падает куда-то, снаружи грохочет. Он как будто отключается от питания навсегда.   
Его будит свист. Тихий, хрипловатый звук дыхания.   
— Мм мм? — дергается Кагари, но в нечленораздельном мычании сам не способен узнать слов «кто здесь?». — Ммм! Ммммм!  
Звука больше нет. Как и вибрации под спиной. Много думать вредно, от этого умирают.   
Он рвется вперед, сжимая кулаки — и замечает: во-первых, по-прежнему есть руки. И ноги. Во-вторых, он привязан ремнями к кушетке. Совсем как в детстве. В третьих, в помещении кто-то есть. Кто-то двигался, пока Кагари шумел. Теперь кто-то прикладывает палец к губам Кагари.  
— Не шуми. Не знаю, сколько у нас времени. Но нам лучше уйти.  
Этот голос Кагари узнал бы из тысячи. Проворные руки освобождают от ремней. Кагари срывает с себя резиновый кляп и садится на кушетке, жадно глотая воздух. Воняет совсем иначе, чем в реабилитационном центре. Гарью и жженой пластмассой.  
— Внеплановая посадка, — усмехнувшись, поясняет кореец, помогая ему подняться на ноги. Под босыми ступнями — жесткий ковролин. Теплый изнутри. Там что-то, кажется, горит — под ними.  
— Ты труп, — сипло шепчет Кагари. — Я видел. Нас же… убили… там… у Сивиллы.  
— Трупом в наше время быть скучно. За мной шаг в шаг, отстанешь — я не вернусь.  
Несколькими ударами ноги он с треском выламывает кусок стены. Иллюминатор, запоздало догадывается Кагари, когда в помещение попадает немного света снаружи. Там ночь и идет дождь. Едва не застряв плечами, кореец пролазит в отверстие, придерживается за что-то. Такой беспечный, будто Кагари не собирался его убить. Заляпанные слизью военные ботинки исчезают в проеме, освобождая проход. Кагари бросается к своей кушетке, в надежде обнаружить там обувь, но на полу валяется только чужой смартфон — белый, с треснувшим экраном. Кагари сует его в карман на всякий случай и несется к иллюминатору. Обшивка снаружи раскалена, обжигает ладони. Оставив за спиной охваченный пламенем самолет, Кагари несется следом за Чхве в ближайший переулок. Он никогда в жизни до сих пор не бегал по асфальту босиком. Это ни хрена не приятно, зато здорово отвлекает от мыслей о чужих куклах. Какая он к черту машина, если так больно в пятки. К небу поднимается столб черного дыма, его видно над домами, куда бы ни сворачивали. Людей на улицах здесь совсем нет, но издалека несколько раз доносятся звуки взрывов. Кореец останавливается у мусорных баков, сдвигает их в сторону, проскальзывает в узкую щель между домами. Прикладывает наручный терминал к сплошной стене. Голограмма подергивается, обнажая дверь. Механический щелчок — и та открывается. За дверью — длинный и чистый коридор с ворсистым ковром на полу. Наконец что-то мягкое.  
— Душ в конце, там должны быть полотенца.  
— Ебанулись, — шепчет Кагари. И послушно плетется в конец коридора — мимо гостиной, куда свернул кореец, мимо еще нескольких закрытых дверей — деревянных, резных. В мягком, оранжевом свете торшера ручки кажутся золотыми. Кагари заходит в ванную — огромную, как половина его комнаты в Бюро. Рассматривает призрака в зеркале — осунувшегося, со ссадиной на скуле, заляпанного чужой засохшей кровью. Смотрит на грязные руки, ощупывает лицо, надавливая на кожу. Кожа как кожа. Если прижать ногтями посильнее, остаются покрасневшие полукруглые следы. Из-под перекошенного помятого воротника рубашки виднеются бинты на предплечье, куда вошел гвоздь. Только увидев их, Кагари вспоминает, отчего так сильно болела, подкашивалась левая нога. Они же дрались там, да. Плеснув водой в лицо, Кагари круто разворачивается и хромает обратно. Врывается в гостиную. Кореец сидит за компьютерным столом в самом дальнем углу, закинув на него ноги в ботинках. На трех экранах — десятки квадратов. В одном из них по улице топает огромный многоногий робот. Он стреляет в кого-то, камера не показывает.  
— Слушай. Как тебя…  
Кореец вскрывает бутылку пива о край стола и поворачивает голову.  
— Гусон Чхве. А тебя?  
— Сюсэй Кагари, неважно, мне надо… блин. Я хочу знать, нахрена ты меня вытащил. И что вообще был за самолет. И где этот твой Макисима…  
— Это очень длинное имя. Я буду называть тебя Сэй, если не возражаешь.  
— Ты! — Кагари бросается вперед, но оттолкнувшись ногой от стола, Чхве врезается ребристой спинкой кресла ему в живот. Драка выходит короткой и неприятной. Кагари лежит на полу, залитый пивом. Чхве сидит верхом на нем, выкручивая левую руку. Больно до темноты в глазах, он тихо ноет сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.   
— Я тебе уже сказал — еще в подвале, ты мне нравишься, Сэй. Против жесткого секса я тоже не возражаю. Но сперва душ.  
— Извращенец, — шипит Кагари, длинный ворс лезет ему в рот, плечевой сустав вот-вот хрустнет.  
— Нам с тобой надо будет серьезно поговорить о Сивилле. Видишь ли, я не успел к ней попасть.   
Его голос — густой, мягкий — раздражает еще сильнее, чем теплое дыхание над ухом, чем неприятная самоуверенная вежливость.  
— Пиздишь. Ты стоял рядом со мной. Тебе оторвало башку.  
— Это, пожалуй, самое интересное. Давай договоримся. Я тебя отпущу, ты примешь душ, вернешься и расскажешь об этом. Все, что знаешь. А потом, если захочешь, можешь уходить. Но я не советую. Кто бы ни посадил тебя на тот самолет — они сняли с тебя браслет. А значит, ты теперь беглец, Сэй.  
Чхве, и правда, отпускает его, поднимается — за новой бутылкой пива. Баюкая руку, Кагари остается сидеть на полу, отупело рассматривает непривычно голое запястье. Вот почему все это время ему было так странно. Он оказался на свободе и сам не понял, как.

 

**Бывший инспектор и настоящий Макисима**

Он так и не переворачивает труп с дырой в затылке. Не может через себя переступить. Пригибаясь, чтобы скрыться в густых кустах от подлетающего вертолета, Когами пробирается на край поля. Запрыгивает в чужую машину, заводит ее, выжимает педаль газа. И совсем не удивляется, увидев Макисиму на переднем сидении седана. Сердце подскакивает, пальцы сжимаются на руле — но это просто реакция тела.  
Он конченый человек. Убийца – а теперь еще и сумасшедший. Справедливый итог.  
— Жаль, что состояние, в котором принимают твердые решения, длится так недолго, — Макисима безучастно постукивает полупрозрачными пальцами по приборной панели.   
— Заткнись, — отрезает Когами, одной рукой выбивая из пачки сигарету. Жадно затягивается и выпускает дым в приоткрытое окно. — Я бы убил тебя еще раз. Прямо здесь.  
— Задушил? А потом столкнул бы в машине с обрыва? И куда бы ты после этого пошел?  
— Я не настолько чокнутый, чтобы всерьез разговаривать с пустотой.  
— Возможно, ты сидел бы за рулем этой машины. Не жалеешь, что не застрелился прямо там, над моим телом? Это было бы весьма традиционно.  
Когами ухмыляется, качая головой. У него был выбор — дождаться своих... бывших своих. Сдаться. Получить заряд в голову или пожизненное направление в камеру. Но ветер дул в лицо – свежий, стылый. Одуряюще пахла шелестящая трава. Столько жизни оказалось вокруг, столько желания внутри. Бежать куда угодно сломя голову. Жить как угодно. Жить.  
— Избавь меня от лишнего символизма, — выдыхает он вместе с дымом. — Потом какой-нибудь профессор трактовал бы это как двойное самоубийство.   
Серый гольф Макисимы вымазан землей, волосы спутаны. Но лицо как лицо. Никакого развороченного черепа от выходящей пули со смещенным центром тяжести. Когами не уверен, жаль ему или нет. На обезображенного призрака было бы проще смотреть, не желая вцепиться ему в горло. А теперь Макисима — совсем как настоящий. Кажется, от него даже несет немного — сандалом, цитрусом и сырой землей.   
— Представление, которое мы давно составили о человеке, закрывает нам глаза и затыкает уши. Твой Сайга добился бы гораздо больших успехов, не будь он таким трусом. Ты сам знаешь. Всегда больно перерастать учителей.  
— Оставь меня в покое.  
— Куда ты едешь?  
— Вперед.  
— Развилка через триста метров, — не отстает Макисима. — Куда ты едешь?  
— Теперь ты собираешься работать моим навигатором?  
— В машине отличный бортовой компьютер, с этим он как-нибудь справится.  
Когами съезжает с трассы, не глуша двигатель, и начинает разбираться с чужими настройками. Непонятным ему образом, установленная в седане система с точностью до трех метров вычисляет позицию по радиоволнам. На забитой в памяти компьютера карте значатся адреса убежища Макисимы и места, где хранится оружие. То, что надо. Когами немного мутит от мысли, что приходится пользоваться подарком покойного врага. Даже в новую жизнь он сбегает по чужим следам.  
— Со мной тоже такое бывает, — участливо кивает Макисима, когда он снова выезжает на дорогу. — Смотрю на карту — и вдруг возникает дикое желание отправиться неведомо куда. Как можно дальше от удобств и благ цивилизации. Своими глазами увидеть, какие там пейзажи и что в тех краях вообще происходит. До лихорадки, до дрожи…  
— Не так-то просто выехать из этого долбаного острова, — машинально отвечает Когами. И сам злится на себя за это. Но молчать бок о бок с Макисимой еще противнее, чем с ним разговаривать. Выглядит, будто он боится этого разговора. В сердцах Когами бьет рукой по рулю. «Выглядит», как будто есть перед кем здесь выглядеть. Кажется, он всерьез съезжает с катушек, еще никуда толком не добравшись.  
Мягкое, еле ощутимое касание к щеке. Это просто ветер, говорит себе Когами. Ветер через открытое окно.  
— В этом, — тихо, не громче ветра шепчет Макисима, — я тебе помогу.

 

**Кагари и бывший инспектор**

Вернувшись на следующий вечер, Чхве молча садится рядом на бетонный пол. Поджимает колени к груди, укладывает на них сложенные руки, упирается сверху подбородком. Вид у него изрядно уставший и немного безнадежный. Наверное, он уже знает.  
— Самое большее тридцать просмотров за сутки. Всем похуй, — вздыхает Кагари. — У них там последняя серия «Комиссы на льду».  
— Десять человек и абсолютная вера, — уныло отзывается Чхве, сплевывает на пол. — Херня это все, я так и знал.   
Рядом с ним неловко находиться. Хочется сказать что-то ободряющее, но Кагари ни черта не понимает в том, как поднимать настроение людям, проебавшим дело всей своей жизни.   
— Отдай мне телефон, Кагари, — помолчав еще немного, просит Чхве.  
В сердцах пнув пустую консерву, Кагари тянется к рюкзаку, копается в нем, вытаскивает смартфон со дна. Замирает. Спину прошибает холодный пот. Кореец ни разу его так не называл.  
— Отдай, отдай, — повторяет человек с лицом Чхве и голосом Чхве. — Сам видишь, толку от него немного.  
Кагари вскакивает на ноги, пятится к выходу с телефоном в руке, чуть не споткнувшись о кучу хлама. На лице Чхве отражается легкое раздражение.  
— Про дилемму заключенного слышал? А, неважно, я усложняю. Смотри, на пальцах: ты преступник, я преступник, мы с тобой сотрудничаем — и Сивилла проигрывает. Мы с тобой пытаемся наебать друг друга — и нам же хуже. Нашего с тобой корейского друга немного занесло на повороте и лучше бы никто, кроме нас с тобой, об этом не узнал.   
— Где он? — орет Кагари. У него ноет потянутая связка и адски болит раненное в подвале плечо, которое, может, и стоило бы обработать получше, но аптечки в рюкзаке не нашлось. У него, кажется, поднялась температура. И за того, по чьей вине все это с ним случилось в башне Нона, он сейчас готов убивать. Ебучая свободная жизнь.  
— Я надеялся, что здесь, — вздыхает человек с лицом Чхве и наконец отключает голограмму. За ней — незнакомое Кагари лицо. Вытянутое, немолодое. С неровным каштановым ежиком, то ли крашеным, то ли тронутым сединой. Глаза скрывают сплошные черные очки. Этот — точно не из Бюро, у него тоже нет на руке браслета.   
— Кто ты?  
— Твой лучший друг и проездной в светлое будущее. Давай сюда телефон.  
— Мы скачали…  
— Я знаю, знаю. Мне неважно, сколько раз вы это скачали. Мне нужны логи — до того, как шеф всерьез не заинтересовался нашим маленьким недоразумением. Он у меня перфекционист, понимаешь? Жить не может, когда что-то неаккуратненько. Давай.  
— Не раньше, чем Чхве вернется, — Кагари на всякий случай отступает еще на шаг.  
Человек в очках широко, и не очень натурально улыбается, тихо роняя сквозь зубы:  
— Поздно.  
— Добрый вечер, — говорят прямо из-за спины. Кагари отшатывается, прыгает к стене. Лицо человека в дверном проеме ему смутно знакомо. Видел по телевизору, что ли. Из-под распахнутого плаща виднеется серый костюм.   
— Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Ёситоси Ваку. Когда-то я работал в Бюро общественной безопасности. Инспектором. Но не волнуйтесь, больше не работаю.  
— Молодец, — ухмыляется человек в черных очках, — умеешь ты расслаблять людей.  
— Кагари, — игнорируя его, продолжает Ваку, — мне очень нужна ваша помощь.  
— Что?  
— Наш с вами общий друг, патрульный Когами Синья, несколько часов назад сбежал из Бюро. Перерезал браслет, украл шлем в аналитической лаборатории — и теперь, пока сканеры не привели в порядок — свободно перемещается по стране. Как по-твоему, зачем он это делает?  
Точно, вспоминает Кагари. Фотографию этого типа он видел у Когами на стене.   
— Он ищет Ма… черт. Но Макисимы не существует!  
— Мы зафиксировали звонок с неизвестного номера на его терминал. Где голос, который приписывается человеку по имени Сёго Макисима, предлагает ему больше не интересоваться Сивиллой.  
— Стоп! Все это бред! Никакого Макисимы не существует в природе! Это голограмма! Проект! Выдумка!  
Ваку поправляет очки на носу. Свет от лампочки под потолком бликует на тонкой оправе.  
— Это вам так ваш новый корейский приятель сказал?  
— Ему я верю точно больше, чем вам двоим.  
— Выходит, Когами оставил Бюро, чтобы гоняться за кем-то, кто выглядит как Макисима, совершал преступления, как Макисима, а потом провоцировал его сбежать, как Макисима.   
— Наш с тобой общий корейский приятель, — человек в черных очках, кряхтя, поднимается, беззаботно прячет ладони в карманах широких джинсов, — похоже, увлекся игрой в двойного агента.  
— Либо существует еще один, неучтенный нами Макисима. Например, настоящий.  
Кагари переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Оба не выглядят особо тренированными, но даже от них он далеко не сбежит. Ноги еле держат, перед глазами все плывет. Кагари скалится. Он так на доминатор смотрел, что ему два очкарика.  
— Если бы у меня был пистолет, я бы застрелил вас обоих. Но у меня нет пистолета. Делайте, что хотите.  
Размахнувшись, он выбрасывает телефон в окно, разбивая им и без того треснутое стекло. Этаж здесь пятый, что ли. Вдруг там, внизу, кто-то подберет обломки быстрее, чем эти двое успеют спуститься. Если там, внизу, конечно, не ожидает группа захвата или еще чего похуже.  
— Лучше уезжайте из страны, пока можете, — ничуть не огорчившись, отвечает на это бывший инспектор Ваку. Он очень молодо выглядит, прямо как на фотографии, где сам Когами рядом с ним был совсем еще пацаном. —У вас осталась неделя, потом шлемы перестанут обманывать сканеры. Всего доброго.  
Кивнув своему приятелю, он выходит на лестницу. Просто так, без никаких угроз.  
— Аста ла виста! — машет рукой человек с ежиком и только поравнявшись с Кагари добавляет шепотом: — Пусть свяжется со мной. Пока мы еще можем все разрулить.   
Прикрыв глаза, Кагари садится на пол, где стоял. Потом ложится. Сырость тянется от бетона, как антиэлектричество, растекается по телу, лишая последних сил. Превращая в студень, дряблый, полупрозрачный. С трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, Кагари доползает до ноутбука. Заряда в резервной батарее осталось на двадцать минут. Все их он спускает на то, чтобы спамить на борды сообщениями вроде «вы все идиоты и не лечитесь». Монитор расплывается перед глазами. Свобода оказалась жестокой штукой, жрущей хэппи-энды как голодная, сорвавшаяся с цепи собака.  
Настоящий Чхве никогда не вернется, все они — один Макисима.  
Когда ноутбук умирает, Кагари обнимает горячий корпус, поджимает колени. Консервы закончились, воды осталось на дне бутылки. Так — еще ненадолго хватит тепла.  
Даже он сам теперь Макисима, и никому об этом не расскажешь.   
Он смутно чувствует, как кто-то поднимает его на руки — легко, как ребенка.  
— Ты машина, — бормочет Кагари, неловко отбиваясь.   
И голос Макисимы отвечает ему:  
— Тише, тише.

 

**Звонок**

— Макисима, — объясняет Чхве, раскладывая спагетти с ракушками по круглым тарелкам с глубоким дном, — это коммунальный проект, а не человек.  
— Что значит, проект?  
— Я исполнял его заказы в течение пяти лет, — намотав спагетти на вилку, Чхве прерывается, пережевать. — Мне их давали по меньшей мере три разных человека. Это не сразу стало ясно, конечно. Не все они одинаковые отморозки. Тот, который в свое время спас мне жизнь — это не тот, который сидел в академии Осо, но тот, который изучал строение мозга на людях, чтобы выдумать шлемы.  
Кагари бесит невозмутимость, с которой он щелкает мелкие ракушки, вытаскивая оттуда моллюсков. Сам он до сих пор не притронулся к еде, хоть желудок и сводит от голода.  
— Кто убил Сасаяму?  
— Тома. Он перестал быть Макисимой три года назад. И недавно умер. В том самом самолете, откуда мы выбрались. В каком-то смысле, все это было из-за него. Как я понял. Остальным он начал слишком сильно мешать.  
От спагетти одуряюще пахнет настоящим оливковым маслом, такое Кагари удалось достать только однажды. Какое-то время за столом повисает тишина, нарушаемая только стуком вилок о фарфор.  
— Так как тебе то, что за дверью? — наконец спрашивает Чхве, утерев губы салфеткой.  
— А что с тобой случилось, что тебя там не было? — с набитым ртом отвечает Кагари. — И кто там был?  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, кореец улыбается. Он неприлично пристально пялится, от этого кусок застревает в горле. Кагари кашляет. Чхве приносит початую бутылку и разливает по бокалам белое вино. Нихреново устроились здесь эти преступники. Кагари по душе такая жизнь.  
— Понятия не имею. Когда я закончил взламывать Сивиллу, я понял, что за это время кто-то взломал — меня. Он написал, чтобы я немедленно уходил, и дал маршрут. Вместе с заказом на ликвидацию Томы. Никогда до сих пор мне еще не приходилось… самому быть Макисимой. Так странно теперь.  
— Почему?  
— Он много для меня значил. Как человек. Я подозревал всякое, но точно узнал вчера. Когда на меня надели его голограмму — перед тем, как завести в самолет. Все равно, что влезть в чужую кожу. Осквернить храм. Уверен, я был отвратительным Макисимой. К счастью, никто об этом не узнает.  
— А я там был зачем? В самолете? — от пары глотков вина на щеках у Кагари прорезается предательский румянец. Он чувствует, как горят скулы — но ничего не может с этим поделать.  
— Мой заказчик, похоже, не хотел лишних жертв. Мне сказали вытащить тебя из самолета и больше не давали никаких инструкций.  
— Не понимаю, — мотает головой Кагари. — Там доминатор, который в меня стрелял, он был в режиме разрушения. Не ликвидации, а так, чтобы вообще на куски. Такого не бывает обычно, когда целятся в людей. Но Касэй… тот киборг, который был Касэй… он смог перенастроить доминатор вручную, я это своими глазами видел.  
Чхве пожимает плечами.  
— На записи в моем телефоне хорошо видно яркую вспышку. Но твоего тела запись ни разу не показала. Подозреваю, этот киборг был заодно с моим последним заказчиком. Выходит, тел Касэй у них немало. И они могут быть разными людьми одновременно… как Макисима.   
Он доливает себе еще вина с теплой, мечтательной улыбкой. Кагари хочется немедленно сказать какую-то гадость, но улыбка вдруг стекает сама. Чхве оказывается на ногах раньше, чем Кагари это осознает. Отходит к стулу, где брошена куртка. Засовывает руку в карман. Рассматривает собственные пальцы, вылезшие через большую дыру.  
— Твою мать, — цедит Чхве сквозь зубы. — Телефон. Я проебал там свой телефон.  
— Этот, что ли? — ухмыляется Кагари, доставая смартфон из кармана.   
И громко орет, пытаясь отмахиваться, когда Чхве на радостях лезет его обнимать, но поздно. Ебаный кореец по-прежнему намного сильнее.  
— Слушай! — вдруг осеняет Кагари. — Нам немедленно нужно позвонить.  
— Что?  
— У тебя остался голос Макисимы? Ну, как его сымитировать?  
— Тебе зачем?  
— Просто очень надо. Есть приятель. Друг. Когами. Просто, чтобы он не дергался. Надо ему объяснить, что происходит, иначе он будет нас искать. Но если это скажу я, он будет вроде как обязан доложить. А тебя он вообще не знает.  
— А Макисиму он, значит, знает? — усмехнувшись, Чхве склоняет голову к плечу.  
— Он гоняется за Макисимой три года.  
— Я помню. Я был с Макисимой все эти три года. И должен тебе сказать, что Макисима даже десятой части того, что…  
— Да не важно, блин! Важно, чтобы он понял, что Сивилла — это ебаный пиздец.  
Сбросив тарелки в раковину, Чхве зовет его за собой. Они усаживаются в гостиной — кореец за своей рабочей станцией, Кагари в кресле рядом. Он тянется к телефону на краю стола, крутит его в руках.  
— Как думаешь, этого нам хватит, чтобы разъебать Сивиллу?  
— Мы будем жалеть, что не попробовали, — подмигивает Чхве через плечо. — Готово, можешь звонить, прямо с него. Я зашел в систему Бюро, готов связать напрямую с коммуникатором твоего Когами.  
Кагари набирает воздуха в легкие, принимает серьезный вид, но не выдерживает — и заливается громким хохотом. Хлопает себя по коленям в чужих свисающих джинсах — слишком больших, закатанных снизу и туго перехваченных ремнем. Запускает пальцы в еще влажные после душа волосы, сжимает их в кулаки.  
Чхве беззвучно смеется. Кагари отворачивается и говорит себе: ради друга он готов и не на такое. Это помогает.  
Дождавшись, пока в трубке раздастся голос Когами, он произносит абсолютно ровным чужим голосом:  
— Прости за поздний звонок. Это же номер Синьи Когами, да? Сегодня я увидел истинное лицо Сивиллы. Поверь, она не стоит того, чтобы отдавать за нее жизнь. Просто хотел, чтобы ты это знал. Ладно, до скорого.  
Отключившись, Кагари осторожно оглядывается. Чхве хмыкает, качает головой.  
— Для первого раза неплохо. Но, обычно, он говорит намного сложнее. И все время кого-то цитирует.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что его не существует, блин. А теперь говоришь про него, как про живого!  
— Это сложно, — хмурится Чхве. — Давай лучше займемся Сивиллой.

 

**Истинное лицо Сивиллы (часть вторая)**

Это как первый секс, только намного круче. Они разворачивают подпольную революционную станцию в самом сердце Токио. Чхве дает ему свой ноутбук, свои коды доступа, всех своих ботов. Они вытворяют целый армагеддон всего в четыре руки. По всем анонимным бордам. По всем открытым каналам. Мозги. Мозги. Мозги. Загляни в глаза Сивилле. Представляешь, кто тобой управляет? Вы хотели знать, что находится на минус десятом этаже башни Нона, но боялись спросить?  
Целая государственная сеть не способна справиться с двумя продвинутыми хакерами, ебущими ее, как маленькую сопливую шлюху.  
— Мы кончаем свет, — смеется Чхве, совсем как тот, у которого на глазах Кагари не стало головы. Он все еще не до конца уверен, какой из двух настоящий, но этот нравится гораздо больше. Опьяневший от собственной дерзости и двух бутылок пива, Кагари врубает Пинк Флойд на полную катушку и орет:  
— Anoother briiiick in the waaall!  
Чхве ему тихонько подпевает. Слуха кореец лишен начисто, но какие же у него охуенные пальцы. Кагари косится на них все чаще — длинные, бледные в холодном отсвете мониторов, такие рисуют злодеям в мультфильмах. Убедившись, что Чхве на него не смотрит, он сует руку под лежащий на коленях ноутбук и мнет затвердевший член через штаны.   
— Уходим, — вдруг бросает кореец.  
— А?  
— Быстро, сворачиваемся, уходим. Нас посекли.  
Вскочив, Чхве выдергивает рабочую станцию из сети. Вырывает у Кагари ноутбук, швыряет его в рюкзак, запихивает поверх два шлема из-под стола и консервы их холодильника. Кагари так и застывает с рукой на яйцах, в голове слишком шумно и горячо. Прикусив губу, он встряхивает головой, поднимается, покачиваясь, держась за стену, у которой сидел. Ватное тело слушается плохо, зато после пары запитых пивом таблеток ничего больше не болит. Чхве дергает его за плечо, поторапливая, но Кагари еле переставляет ноги. Они спускаются в подвал, оттуда — в канализацию. Выползают на улицу через несколько кварталов. Короткими перебежками добегают до полуразрушенного здания. Здесь все забито людьми — грязные, со следами копоти на лицах они жмутся друг к другу, кто-то плачет. Кто-то деловито шныряет из двери в дверь. Чхве тащит его на крышу, переводит по ней в соседний дом. Кагари засыпает на ходу, никак не способный протрезветь. Подумать только, что сейчас начнется. Все эти люди уже знают. Или скоро узнают.  
Спустившись на пустой, заваленный мусором чердак, Чхве швыряет рюкзак к стене, осторожно подходит к окну, выглядывает наружу.  
— Неплохо мы порезвились, — говорит странным голосом, далеким, отрешенным. Будто не с Кагари, а с кем-то по ту сторону мутного, треснувшего в нескольких местах стекла. — Однажды он сказал мне, что безнравственность — это такой себе механизм. И чтобы управлять им умело, нужно обладать нечеловеческими качествами. А те, кто погрязают в привычках, управляют этим механизмом по-человечески. Поэтому всегда ошибаются.  
Над домом с гулом пролетает вертолет. Синий луч прожектора падает на Чхве и как будто вот-вот взорвет по-настоящему. Но кореец шагает назад от окна, оказавшись совсем близко. Улыбается — спокойно, словно и не было этой бешеной гонки, этого дикого вечера. Мягко опускает ладонь на плечо.  
— Я схожу, закончу все как надо, и вернусь. Ничего больше не делай, дождись меня.   
— Мы взорвали Сивиллу, — хрипло шепчет в ответ Кагари.   
Они улыбаются друг другу, как братья, не видевшиеся много лет.


End file.
